Twilight Chronicles: Storm
by Sidehearted
Summary: A new take on the twilight series , join Bella swan as she navigated a world full of vampire soul mates, werewolf bestfriends and the end of Humans as we know it! Follow her and her two best friends as she tries to figure out how to save humanity all while trying to finish high school.
1. Preface

I never given much thought on how I was going to die, but dying for what I believed in sounded like a good way to go.

It was becoming harder to breathe as I felt horrendous pain shoot up from my legs.

maybe if I hadn't moved to Forks I would have been in this long dark room about to be killed.

But f I hadn't moved here then my life would be as boring as the rest of humanity and who wants that.

No, I'm glad I moved to Forks Im Glad I met him and I didn't care if I was about to die at least I'll die know that what I fought for was just and that had to count for something.


	2. Chapter 1 first meeting

November 3rd 2009.

I was never fond of the blistering skin melting sun of Arizona , I loved the warmth it gave in the winter months but the rest of the year was a literal hell, today though it was different .

I listened to my music as my mom tried to convince for the umpteenth time that I could stay here with her .

I took out one of my ear buds and said " Mom seriously I want to go , I haven't seen dad in 3 years plus it'll give you a chance to be with phil more."

"Are you sure Bella, because if you feel any-"

"MOM !" I interrupted her worrisome rant "trust me I'll be fine."

She sighed deeply and in a way that all mothers do when they are frustrated with their child. She wasn't really frustrated just worried, but I knew what I was doing.

She needed to be alone with phil live their own life , I needed to live mine.

It wasn't that I didn't like phil , he was a good man when he met my mom he was in a small minor league baseball team..soon after they married they began touring and well I could see the pain in my moms eyes whenever he had to leave and she stay behind and take care of me . So I sacrificed my own happiness in place of hers.

As we pulled to the drop off parking at the airport , I was tempted to say I didn't want to leave but I knew it was the right thing.

"I love you soo much Bella." She said tenderly and she hugged me.

"Love you too mom." I said hugging her back.

"If anything , anything at all call me and I'll come back to pick you up ."

" okay , thanks but I'll be fine I'll be with dad ." I said trying to ease her worries .

"Right , Say hi to Charlie for me okay?"

"Okay mom , love you and I'll call you when I get there." I said waving to her as I entered the airport lobby .

I turned around as I heard her shout "I LOVE YOU TOO BELLA BYE!"

I looked down at my ticket a one way trip to the gloomiest place in all of the continental United States .

Good bye Arizona , Hello Washington .

It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle , then another hour in a small plane to port angels and finally an hour car ride with my dad to forks.

My father Charlie swan which I barely called him , was always an awkward shy man ,how My mom and him ever got together was beyond me , but like phil he was a good man.

He already registered me into the high school and promised me he'd find me a new car .

I can't thank him enough for letting me stay with him , though I think he was happy about the new arrangement he just didn't show it .

We drove in some what awkward silence , I was never good at small talk a trait I inherited from him .

"So uh how's uh..Renee ? He asked

"She's good a little worried I won't like it here but I reassured her I wanted to be here with you."

He have a slight smile " some things never change do they ?"

"Nope not with mom."

It was another 10 minutes before Charlie spoke again

" So I ...uh found you a new car " he said staring straight at the road.

" what, you did?!"

"Yup Chevy it was surprisingly cheap."

One thing about me is that I like to pay for my own things I never asked for money , I'd work hard and earn it on my own .

Even when I went to buy Washington appropriate attire I didn't let my mom pitch in...she didn't listen and bought me half of my wardrobe . But that's clothes a Car is completely different!

" Oh wow , dad you didn't have to do that I was going to buy it myself." I said worried that I might have put him into debt .

"Don't worry bells think of it as a welcome home present ." He said without a hint of regret.

I smiled " Thanks dad you're awesome ."

He turned slightly and I could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks " you're uh welcome ."

The rest of the ride was me listening to the radio and talking to my dad about the weather and such.

I looked out the window to see the lush green landscape and that's when I saw it .

A big brown sign that read :WELCOME TO FORKS , POP. 3669.

A small town always covered in clouds and drenched in rain , I honestly can't remember a summer when I came to visit my dad where it didn't rain. I liked the rain it's the wet clothes and mud I disliked .

We finally reached My Dads house , when I see the red orange truck parked in the drive way . I get out of the car and stare at the old 60s truck in awe .

"I hope you like it Bella ." My dad says as he's opening the trunk of his police Car...oh yeah my dad was the towns sheriff.

" like it? I LOVE IT DAD! " I say running to hug him.

"Thank you so much you're the best!"

"Oh you're welcome , um now let's get your stuff inside." He said embarrassed by my reaction . I let go and helped him carry my things ,which wasn't much inside.

His still lived in the same two story house he and my mom bought when they where in the early days of their marriage , that's all they had early days.

He directed me up the stairs to the last room on the left , my new room it was facing the front yard .

"Um I didn't know if you liked purple but I just winged it " he said putting down my bags as I observed the small but comfortable room.

"You got a desk there for your home work a nice closet mirror and um bed and chair."

"Thanks dad it's great." And I meant it.

He nodded and left me to unpack .

That's the good thing about Charlie ...he doesn't hover.

I sat at my bed and I felt a enormous wave of sadness engulfed me , I finally hit me that this was my home . A few tears escaped but I wiped them away trying to convince myself I would be happy.

The next day I woke up to the sound of rain splashing on my window .

"Great ." I frowned .

I wasn't frowning because it was raining I was frowning because it was Monday which meant only one thing , School.

I open my door to find a note stuck to it , it read - "BELLA IM OFF TO WORK HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL IF ANYTHING CALL ME -LOVE DAD.

I smiled weakly wobbling to the only bathroom in the I ate I was out the door.

Forks High home of the Trojans .

I honestly would have been okay with going to a new school if the student body was over a thousand , heck my junior class had like 700 people .

But not forks high it had a total of three hundred and fifty-seven students well fifty eight now. Like I said small town. That meant Everyone knew everyone so when someone new came you would know about it.

If I looked like the typical girl from Arizona blonde, tan , thin and athletic . Then I could work this new girl thing to my favour , but as fate would have it i wasn't .

I was plain as can be , 5'8 average build not like those girls in the magazines at all. I had brown round eyes a button nose and long dark brown hair . Oh and I was pale and when I mean pale I don't mean the pretty porcelain type you see on those creepy dolls that sometimes grandmothers collect . No , I was pasty white walled haven't seen the sun in years dark circles under my eyes my cheeks and lips had a slight tint of rosiness which was nice I guess.

I roll up to the high school which wasn't hard to find we past it yesterday on our way to the house.

I found a decent parking spot on the north side of the red bricked building .

The students all heading towards what I assumed was the entrance, I began following them trying to blend in unnoticed it almost worked that is until I decided to look through my back pack for my class schedule that I ran into a student making me fall flat on my tush .

"Ow ." I said as I sat on cold wet ground .

"Are you okay ." I heard someone ask with a deep calming voice.

I look up and see a him, he was covered in all black but didn't give off the goth vibe . Though he did look like a someone who hadn't slept in days what with the extremely dark circles under his Amber eyes and messy copper hair.

"Yeah , sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

"Don't worry it happens." He said as he reached out his pale hand to help me up, he was even paler than me like if I'm white wall pale he was White as snow pale .

"Oh um yeah I guess ." I said accepting his hand .

You know that old saying "there's a spark between those two." Well I never understood what they meant until now , because the moment I touched His hand I felt a surge of electricity running through us . He let go of me immediately after he saw that I could stand on my own. I noticed his shocked expression as he looked at his hand and then back to me and before I could even thank him he was gone.

"That was weird." I mumbled to myself, I then noticed that almost all of the students near me where staring .

"Great" I thought " there's no way to go unnoticed now."

I pick up my schedule which was now unreadable since it landed on a small puddle.

I quickly rush to the front office inside avoiding eye contact with anyone who passed me by.

I enter the room which was covered in motivational posters flyers and other things you would normal find at school. I near the front desk and ask a women with red hair and wearing an overly casual purple T-shirt that made me feel like I was over dressed .

"Can I help you ?" She asked without looking up from her work .

"Yes ma'am um my name is Isabella Swan and I just wanted to get my class schedule ."

"Isabella?" The red haired women questioned " You mean sheriff swans daughter ?"

I nodded my head " the one and the same."

"Well, I gave your Daddy your schedule when he registered you , didn't he give it to you?" She questioned again this time staring at me directly with her glasses lowered on her nose.

"Um...yes he did but I ...lost it." I shamefully said.

She merely rolled her eyes and told me to stay put as she went to fetch me another one. I swear she mumbled "ugh teenagers " under her breathe .

She came back with another copy with a slightly miffed expression on her face.

"Now don't lose this one , understand?"

"Uh ...yes ma'am thank you ." I said grabbing the paper .

"Whatever " she replied as I turned around to head out the door. " and make sure you get ALL your teachers to sign the attendance form." I heard her yell . I just gave a thumbs up in response .

I walked for a few minutes trying to find my English class when two petite girls came up to me the first was fair skinned and blonde curly hair and the second was olive skinned and a brunette .

"Hi!" Said the blonde girl overly cherrie.

"Um...hi ?" I said a bit nervously I'm a bit awkward when it comes to conversations and people in general . Another wonderful swan trait .

"So I ...well we saw you outside in the parking lot, you took quite the fall there didn't you?"

"Ha, you saw that ?" I said biting my lip .

"Well yeah like everyone did almost ." She added .

Great I thought. "Yeah I ran into somebody ."

"EDWARD!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked

"Edward Cullen ." Said the brunette girl like it was obvious.

"Oh , The guy who helped me up ." I finally had a name for that strange boy .

" yeah which was weird cuz Edward never does that , like ever." She said with a hint of jealousy

"No , well if it makes you feel any better he ran off before I could thank him, it was like I burned his hand or something " I said blankly .

The curly haired girl and brunette gasped like I just told them I had gills.

"Seriously Wow!?"

"Yeah it was kinda weird." I replied . " um Sorry but I have to go I don't want to be late on the first day , you know I already fell I don't want to bring any more attention to myself ."

"Oh yeah sure , maybe we'll see each other at lunch ."

" yeah maybe " I said as I waved to the two girls .

Thankfully my talk about Edward Cullen didn't make me late .

I gave the a slip to my teacher who didn't make me introduce myself and gave me a seat at the back of the class. Away from wandering eyes though the eyes still managed to wander my way.

It was a pretty basic class , I looked at my reading list Bronte , Shakespeare Faulkner . I've read most of them and lucky for me I brought my old school folders with my essays . It wasn't cheating , I would have to type it all out again because it'd be kinda weird handing in a paper with a red 87 on it.

But I still though about how I could make the essay a bit better as the teacher droned on.

Finally when the bell rang , a skinny gangly boy with black hair and acne caught my attention.

He leaned across the aisle and said " Hi you're new here, right?"

I nodded my head . " Yup I'm Isabella Swan, um Bella for short."

"Like sheriff swan!" He said

" yeah that's my dad ."

"Cool , uh so what's your next class?"

I looked at my schedule that was carefully folded into my jacket pocket .

"Um, government building six with Jefferson."

"I'm going to building four I could show you the way !" He said eagerly .

" yeah thanks ." I smiled .

Eric was his name , he was a nice guy he seemed like the newspaper and chess club type but was very helpful a little too helpful but without him I would've gotten lost .

"So how you liking Forks?" He asked as we headed out the door into the rain.

"Well it's extremely different from Phoenix ." I said as I pulled my hood up so I wouldn't get wet.

"Yeah , It doesn't rain in Phoenix ? "

" only three to four times out of the whole year." I said

Eric's eyes widen in disbelief "Wow seriously, I wonder what's that like?"

"Sunny ,extremely sunny."

"But you don't seem tan , you're actually paler than me." He said rolling up his sleeve and comparing his arm to my face.

"Well , my great great grandmother was Snow White." I said with a slight chuckle.

But he didn't seem to get it the joke.

"Um never mind ."

We walked around the cafeteria to the south building Eric was kind enough to walk me to the door even though it was marked.

"Well good luck." he said as I grabbed the door handle " maybe we'll have some other classes together ?

"Yeah ,maybe ." I said smiling.

The rest of the morning went by uneventful , most of the things I've already learned which would have been a plus if I didn't leave the rest of my school work back home...I wonder if mom would mail them to me?

After two classes I recognised some of the people , and most recognised me not as "Bella swan" but as" Girl who fell in the parking lot." But some where nice enough to actually introduce themselves and then strike up a conversation .

One girl I did remember clearly was the curly haired blonde girl who came up to me in the hall , she was in my trig and spanish class. And I finally had a name for her Jessica common name easy to remember I had two Jessica's in my English class back home.

After the last period of the morning session it was lunch time , yes!

As we walked to the cafeteria I found out one thing about her , she was a talker .

I tried my best to keep up with what she was saying mostly about teachers and students who's with who and things of that sort .

Jessica invited me to sit with her and her friends .

She introduced them at lightning speed which made it hard to remember their names , I looked around the cafeteria and I spotted Eric across the room , he smiled and waved and I returned the gesture.

I turn back to hear Jessica whisper " here they come "

I follow her line of sight to see the what I assumed was a group of models ?

"Where am I?" I questioned to myself " I mean sure there were pretty people at this school but these guys weren't just pretty they had style to boot!

"That's the cullens" said Angela the brunette I met earlier ." They kept to themselves ."

" ...are they cousins?" I asked her, they didn't look anything alike. one girl was petite with short black hair she was holding hands with this boy who had curly blonde hair , the other girl was tall and had long blonde hair she walked beside a guy who looked like a quarter back his hair was short brown and curly.

And then there was Edward . All of them like him pale with dark circles.

"No" Angela answered back in the same How can you not know tone of voice ." They're all adopted , well Edward Alice the tiny one and the big guy emmet are all related , Rosalie and jasper hale are twins ."

"So who adopted them?" I asked because frankly I was confused .

"Dr. Cullen and his wife apparently she can't have kids so they adopted all of them , but Alice and jasper are like together together and so are Rosalie and Emmett. Don't ask me how that works." Said Jessica .

" well , they aren't related by blood so I guess it's okay?"

"Well I don't know it's weird."

I looked at Edward for a bit wondering why he ran away from me this morning.

"I never got to thank him." I said quietly .

"HUH?!" Questioned Jessica .

"Edward" I said pointing towards him. " I never thanked him for this morning."

Jessica looked at Edward and it was as if she called his name , he turned around to look at us but turned his attention back to his food. Which wasn't eaten.

"He looks frustrated" I stated

" yeah , uh don't waste your time ." She said glancing back at him.

"Well it would be kinda rude not to ..." Before I could finish my sentence Edward grabbed his coat and walked out one of the door.

"Does he always run away?" I asked.

" I told you ." Jessica said a little bit to happy " don't waste your time he might be one of the cutest boys in school but out of all of the cullens he's the weirdest one."

Strange I thought.

The rest of the lunch period was met with laughs and plans to go to la push this doing week...a beach apparently.

Angela had biology with me the next hour , we talked a bit until we entered the class I handed mr. Banner the signing slip as Angela walked to the black topped desk .

I turn around to see everyone had a partner , well everyone expect Edward Cullen . A part of me was glad because I would be able to thank him the other part well dreaded the idea of sitting next to someone who possibly disliked me.

But I put on a small smile and marched forward , seeing as told me he would be my partner for the rest of the year.

He was on the left hand side of the desk looking out the window oblivious to my existence.

"Hello again ." I said as I sat down .

Edward turned his head so quickly that I was afraid he might have gotten whiplash . His eyes widen at my sight he seemed to turn even paler if that was possible , like he's seen a ghost.

I tried to ignore it.

"Um , You probably remember - ." I said.

" yeah." He quickly said "the girl who bumped into me."

" um , yeah I'm B-"

"Don't really care." I hear him mumble.

Excuse me!? I thought "i just wanted to thank you for today ." I murmured turning my attention back to Mr. Banner who was talking about the complexity of the nervous system. Something to my discontent I hadn't learned . I took out my note book and began jotting down the important points . Ignoring McBroodysome . But I couldn't shake his stare.

About 5 mins before the class had ended , I glanced back at Edward for a bit, his hands were balled up into fist and he looked in serious pain.

"Hey are you feeling okay" I said as I reach my hand over and touch him lightly on the shoulder , that was a mistake.

He flinched so violently that he knocked over his books which in turn made a loud Thud!

That caught the attention of everyone .

"Everything alright over there ?" Asked our teacher.

"Yes, mr. Banner my book just fell that's all." Said Edward as he pick up his text book.

"Alright then ,now as I was saying." continued .

" you know if you feel sick you should tell the teacher." I whispered to him .

He looked at me with the same frustrated expression he had in the cafeteria .

"Edward?" I said with some worry.

"You know my name?" He asked pain audible in his voice.

" yeah someone told me, but that's not important are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm Fine " he snapped "I just want this class to be over with" he turned back around , it didn't take a genius to know he was angry , but why was it me?

I felt a bit frustrated myself and was trying hard not to tear up for some reason whenever I'm mad I always tear up another trait , this trait on the other hand was from my Mother.

The bell rang a few seconds later before I could say something back and before could tell us our assignments Edward Cullen was out the door.

I put away my notes trying to ignore the pasty goth boys rudeness. I looked at my schedule and just my luck , my next class was gym .

You know how I said I wasn't athletic like some Arizonian girls , well a one legged blind flamingo had more coordination than me.

I gathered my things and start heading out the door when I hear someone say my name . I turn around to see a cute baby faced boy with blonde spiky hair and a sweet smile.

"Um, hi?" I said as I continued to walk .

"Hi , sorry um my names Mike Newton I'm a friend of Angela's I saw you and her talking and I wanted to introduce myself , nice to meet you ." He said smiling and sticking his hand out.

"Oh yeah she really nice , and it's nice to meet you too mike." I smiled.

" so what's your next class ?" He asked .

" gym ." I said unenthusiastically.

" cool , that's my next class too, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks ." I said.

We walked for a few minutes just talking about Phoenix and forks and answering questions I've answered a billion times today. But the next question I didn't expect.

" So what did you do to Edward? The guy looked like he'd been stabbed or something ."

"I honestly don't know , I bumped into him this morning- "

Mike laughed " Yeah I heard about that."

I sighed .

"Sorry but it's a small school."

" it's okay , but ever since this morning he looked like he was in pain ."

" maybe he had a stomach ache or something." He said Vaguely

"Maybe , I hope he's okay though ." I said sincerely

"I wouldn't bother , Edward is a weird guy he may be good looking but the guy is nothing but trouble."

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Well yeah he's always glaring and he looks at people like he's knows your deepest secrets , but I guess all goth kids are like that . Either way he's just strange. so it's best to keep your distance." Mike warned.

"Yeah, I've been told." I said " well this is me ." I point to the girls locker room.

"Oh um right I see ya in class then ."

"Okay" I smiled slightly .

Back home , well Forks was home now so , Back in Arizona R.E. Was only required for two year here it was mandatory all FOUR years.

KILL ME NOW!

The gym teacher , Coach Clapp found me a uniform it was two sizes two big but lucky he didn't make me dress down for today's class.

We played volleyball , I lost track of how many times I hit my fellow team mates with the ball and how many times I hit myself with it.

I told you , uncoordinated .

The final bell rang at last, I walked to the front office to return my signed paper work, the rain had subsided but the wind was stronger and colder than in the morning.

As I entered the warm office I see Edward , arguing with the receptionist .

I was relived to see him he looked better well judging by the way he was talking so animatedly he didn't seem sick anymore. Where I was standing I could only catch some of the things they were saying .

He wanted to switch classes something about , an great inconvenience.

The receptionist informed him that no other class was available but wanted to know what was troubling him. He gave her a vague answer

" just a nuisance" he stated . The receptionist shook her head and then noticed me.

"Oh be right with you dear." She told me.

Edward turned around and just like in class and at lunch he gave me the same wide eyed looked , followed by a frustrated sigh. He turned back around and thank the receptionist for everything .

"I guess I'll have to endure it. " he mumbled as he walked past me without giving me a single glance.

I scoffed , what was his deal? I had half a mind to go after him and demand what his problem was with me. if it was with me that is but when he opened the office door the freezing wind stopped me.

I walk over to the desk and handed over the slip.

"How was your first day here." Asked the receptionist kindly.

"Okay I guess , made some new friends."

She smiled and was pleased with that answer.

I wasn't lying when I told her it was okay it would have been a good day if it wasn't for the falling, gym and Edwards weird behaviour towards me.

I walked outside to the parking lot and go to my truck it was one of the last cars there , I sit down and turn on my heater , I turn on my radio blasting the music as high as I could stand all the way home trying to ignore my thoughts of annoyance about Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2 Amber storm

**IM sorry for the really really late update life got in the way but here you go chapter two , and my story isn't beta'd and I'm dyslexic so sorry about the spelling mistakes.**

I will not lie the next day was well it sucked, even worse than the first . And all because of that stupid Edward Cullen!

I woke up in the same manner. Drove to school the only difference was mike sat next to me in English while Eric glared . Which made me uncomfortable , I'm all for friendly people but mike was getting a bit too friendly . I sat with him and Jessica Angela and Eric at lunch , I finally had a little group to fit in , some what fit in.

Edward wasn't t there sitting with his siblings ,not that I cared. it's just I was worried and still a little bit pissed off about yesterday. Maybe he skipped lunch .

I spent the rest of lunch ignoring the invading thoughts of Edward Cullen , but I still had this feeling in the pit of my gut and I always trust my gut.

p

I went to bio with Angela and mike in tow , dreading that if Edward did skip lunch h'e was gonna be there glaring at me , I imagined different ways how I was going to confront him about yesterday. I knew I wasn't actually going to say any of it but it still made me feel good that I had won the imaginary conflict .

As mike opened the door I saw that Edward wasn't there.

I should be happy right ?

Nope, The feeling in my gut evolved into a subtle ache , I blamed it on the cafeteria food which as we all know is not the most well prepared food in the world .

I sat down at my empty dual desk and waited for today's lesson.

Unfortunately this is where my whole week got infinitely worse , apparently we had to learn every function the nervous system had on the human body . One partner had to do the research while the other had to do a model of the brain and the nerves . So what lucky partnerless sucker had to do all of the work .

Yup , me.

Mr. Banner assured me after I told him my concerns that Edward would be back and help me . Sure he would I thought .

The next few days where torture not only did we play volleyball and with that injuring myself and my other team mates but Edward still hadn't come to school.

I was exhausted with all the homework they gave plus the dual project I had to do, I barely had time to sleep. My stomach ached more and more with each passing day Edward wasn't there .

He did seem like he was in pain , I felt a twinge of guilt , here I am complaining about a school work when my lab partner could be seriously ill.

Thursday, while I was waiting in line with Jessica and Angela I saw The Cullen clan and again no Edward . After we got our food we sat at the same table as mike and Eric , which made Jessica extremely happy . For obvious reasons. I tried ignoring the Cullens and the ache in my gut but no use.

"Hey I'll be right back." I told Angela who was sitting next to me.

And there I went to the dreaded Cullen table , I felt like I was going to meet my death ,some of the students were staring at me. "Ok Bella " I mumbled to myself "they're just normal people kinda odd but who isn't odd."

I looked up and I saw I guess Jasper and Emmett smirking. Did they hear me no that'd be impossible.

"Hello ." I smiled mostly at Alice she seemed like the friendliest one out of the whole bunch.

"Hi!" She smiled back. Ok good start , I sat down tentatively .

"Can we help you?" Sneered Rosalie .

Oh, spoke too soon.

"I ..um yeah actually I was um ,wondering if your brother Ed..Edward was doing okay?" I stammered .

"OH , well He's -" Alice began before being cut off by her adopted sister.

"Wait Alice,Why do you want to know?"

"Well, he's my Bio partner and on Monday he seemed like he was in a lot of pain."

"It's none of your business ." She snapped.

Okay I don't care if she was the prettiest girl in school but there was no reason for her to give me attitude ..unless Edward told them something . No that wouldn't make sense because Alice would act the same and she was nice.

I sighed and gathered all of my courage " Listen princess, I'm not here for your attitude . I just want to know if Edward is okay , I'm his partner so I'm worried . "

I felt a chill go down my spine when Rosalie glared up at me. But for some reason it was suddenly replaced with a sense of calm.

"Settle down , babe " I hear Emmett whisper.

"Look you don't have to give me the details a simple he's okay would suffice ." At that point my stomach ached tremendously as if it were screaming "SOMETHINGS NOT RIGHT!

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Alice.

"He's fine Bella, just a bit of a cold , thank you for worrying about him ." She said sweetly .

I nodded my head and looked back at Rosalie and I knew I was going to regret this but ..." Thank you , see was that so hard ?"

Rosalie got up and I thought she was going to hit me but just went out the back door. Emmett Quickly followed .

"Sorry .. I didn't mean well it's just." I babbled. "I have no idea where that came from!"

"Don't be " jasper said it was the first time I heard him talk " she had no right to speak to you in that tone ."

Alice merely smiled and nodded "Rosalie has always had a bad temper , it happens almost everyday."

"Oh , okay " I sat there for a few seconds until I spoke again. "Um, I should go before I cause anymore trouble , um thank you Alice and tell Edward I hope he feels better ." I say getting up from my seat.

"I will Bella , it was nice to meet you ."

"Yeah, nice to meet-" it finally donned on me that she was calling me Bella and in our entire conversation I didn't mention my name. " how do you know my name?" I said sitting back down.

Alice looked like a little girl who just exposed a secret she shouldn't have.

"Well" she began embarrassingly "Edward mentioned you."

He talks about me? I didn't tell him my name. Or he just mentioned the klutz who crashed into him.

"Oh , I guess he told you I bumped into him." I said

"Yes!" She exclaimed " that's it."

Okay ...that was weird .

"Oh , okay um well I better go, nice meeting you two."

The rest of the day and Friday was followed by annoying questions via my friends and other students,

"Why did you go over there?"

"Did Edward do something to you?"

"Why would you fight with a Cullen , especially Rosalie?"

And lastly the most annoying one out of the bunch.

"Do you LIKE Edward?!"

I managed to evaded most of the questions also the accusation that I had a screaming match with Rosalie...honestly these people.

I arrived home completely emotionally and physically exhausted , to mix it up in gym we played dodge ball. One thing I hate about being pale is that I bruise easily , so now I was black and blue from my arms to my legs.

Try explaining why you're all bruised up to your Police officer father, trust me it's not fun. Good news is he gave me note to excuse me from any dodgeball or dodgeball related sports . Yes!

The rest of the weekend went by normally , the first few days with my dad I learned that he could only cook fried eggs so I took over kitchen duty .

Saturday after I finished my homework for the week though I still had to do the project. I started on dinner , Steak and potatoes. After I marinated the meat and put it with the tin foiled wrapped potatoes into the broiler , I began reading Little women one of the books on our reading list. I kinda envied Jo she wasn't afraid to say anything though she kinda missed the chance to be with Laurie , but all in all she followed her dreams and fought for what she believed .

I was still in the kitchen . When I heard my dad Come in I walked out of the kitchen to greet him .

"Hey dad " I said still reading my book. I looked up when I heard a slight gasp .

"Bells!" He exclaimed

I quirked my eyebrow up " you ...okay dad?"

He let out a slight barely audible chuckle " yeah it's just I forget that I'm not alone anymore."

I smiled slightly and went up to give him a hug , admittedly It was a pity hug , when I arrived I saw pictures of my mother and him still hung up on the wall. He still hadn't let those feeling go.

"Well , you better get use to me cuz I'm not leaving." I said after letting go.

He coughed to hide his smile , he was never the touchy feely type.

"Um well , I'll ..I'll try "

"So dinners almost ready " I said trying to make him more comfortable .

"Great , um what are we having."

"Steak and potatoes !" I said proudly ,I knew how much my dad liked it.

"Well, good because I'm starving ."

"I'll call you when it's ready" I said going back into the kitchen to check on the steak .

After 20 mins the food was ready and I'm called my dad to come and eat .

After a few minutes of small talk, I asked my father about the one family that hasn't left my thoughts ...the Cullens.

"So um , do you know anything about a family named the cullens ?"

"Yeah" he said mouth full of steak " family "

I nodded " yeah, I made there acquaintance there sorta ...odd"

"Who said they where odd , because I know I taught you better than to judge people by their appearance " he muttered

"No I'm not judging , it's just a lot of kids kinda warned me about them "

Hey shook his head and sighed " these people , honestly they have nothing better to do than talk , Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, and make a better living than he does here ," he continued getting louder " and they're children though adopted are all very mature and That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

"They're new" I said still shocked at my dad's speech .

"Yeah they moved down here from Alaska a few years back"

"Wow Alaska , that would explain the paleness." I mumbled .

"Bella." He said in a warning tone .

"Sorry, but I was actually worried about one of them."

"Really, who?"

I bit my lip and finally said." Edward."

I expected charlie to react like any normal father would when his daughter talked about a boy my to my surprise , again he didn't.

"Oh, the youngest, what's wrong with him."

I explained to him what had happened this whole week by the end of my story Charlie had a serious expression on his face.

"He's always been the most sickly , maybe you should pay him a visit." He suggested.

"Dad didn't you listen to anything I said ." He hates me !

"Bella , he sounds like he was in a bad mood. Don't worry about it too much. Watch by Monday everything will be fine.

I gave my dad a small smile , praying that he was right.

When Monday came my stomach ache seem to have subsided . Everything seemed to be back to normal, I went to my English class . We had a pop quiz,Wuthering heights.

mike sat in his usual seat next to me. Everything was actually going well. No aches no invading thoughts.

Today was going to be a good day

When we walked out of class , the air outside was full of white specks. I could hear other students shouting excitedly at each other as the cold wind slapped my face.

"Wow it's snowing!" Exclaimed Mike.

"Yeah, it is." I unenthusiastically responded.

"What's the matter you don't like snow?" Asked Mike a bit shocked.

"It's not that." I said as I carefully navigated the snow covered pavement. " it's just that I'm already clumsy when the ground is dry adding ice and water is just a recipe for disaster."

"Plus shouldn't snow be individual intricate flakes , these look like cotton balls." I added.

Mike laughed " have you ever seen snow Bella ? "

"Yeah on Tv." I chuckled.

Before Mike could respond he was hit in the head by a squishy wet ball of snow.

We both turn around to see Eric waving a us with his left hand while his right hand had another snowball. Mike bent down and started to form his own snowball in his hand.

"Okay when people start throwing ice balls of death that's my queue to leave, I'll see you a lunch Mike. " I said as I retreated to the building. He merely waved at me before he threw another snow ball at Eric.

The rest of the morning was just talk about the snow , apparently it was the first snow fall of the year. After Spanish me and Jessica were walking to the cafeteria. The snow had gone and was replaced by drizzling rain. I heard a collective groan. I was actually a bit happy no snow means no ice no ice means no clumsy Bella. Well clumsier.

As we entered the cafeteria I felt a sense of contentment fill me. Jessica and I went in line to get food. We heard mike call our names . I merely glanced at him while Jessica and him discuss the snow fight outside.

"How was it?!" Asked Jessica as she grabbed a tray.

"Bella you should have stayed ." Mike said ignoring Jessica. I saw Jessica frown.

"Like I said, I'm not a fan of snow but Jessica loves it maybe next time you guys could team up." I said trying to get the attention back to the curly haired girl.

"Yeah we could take on anybody " she said cheerfully. I try to tune out her chattering as I tried to pick which soup to eat.

" it wouldn't matter " mike said dejectedly " the Cullen's joined in and totally creamed us!"

And that did it. The calm content feeling of this morning disappeared when mike mentioned the Cullen's.

"Hey Bella ,you okay?" Jessica asked brining me out of my semi shocked state.

"Um yeah just feeling a bit dizzy, maybe I just need to eat."

"You sure?" Asked a very concerned mike.

"Yeah ." I reassured him.

So T..the Cullen's ?" I stuttered.

"Yeah " Nike scoffed as We sat down "Edward and his brothers ." We sat down at our usual table and That's when I heard the cafeteria doors open.

Jasper and Edward were laughing and pushing each other while Emmett shook his hair towards Rosalie and Alice wetting them with the melting snow.

I turn back around trying to eat my soup , ignoring whatever Jessica and Angela -who was already sitting down with Eric - were talking about.

Mike was still worried but I told him again I was fine. I was tempted to play this out and go to the nurse so I could skip biology. But no , I decided to confront Edward today. Speaking of which I didn't feel that ache in fact I didn't feel anything only a very strong sense of curiosity. I try to resist the urge but its like an otherworldly pull.

I turn my head and see Edward sneering at jasper which in turn is smiling but at who ,me? Alice manages to smack him and Edward . I let out a slight giggle. Edward turns his head towards me as if he heard me.

I snap my head back to Ben and mike who were talking about going to the beach. Jessica nudges my shoulder .

"Bella ,Edward Cullen is staring at you!" She whispers.

"Does he look mad?" I asked.

"No?" She said " he just looks confused."

"Okay , confused is good." I say

"Should he be mad ?" Jessica asked loudly without breaking her gaze at them.

"Who ?" Asked mike making The whole table look at me.

Ugh.

"Well I kinda complained to that Edward wasn't helping me with a project so I'm afraid he might not like me much." I said in a low voice.

"Oh!" Jessica said a bit cheerfully " well maybe he is."

Angela and her glanced back at Edward , I just kept my head down.

"Stop staring at him!" I hissed.

They both giggled and obliged. If they didn't I wouldn't hesitate to use force.

The rest of the lunch hour I was trying to focus on the conversion at hand, a massive snow fight.

I didn't want to walk with mike seeing as he was Eric's and bens target. The snow was gone but there still was flurry type watery mush to throw.

I entered biology wondering if Edward was already there but my desk was empty. I was a bit ...disappointed. I walk towards my desk as distributes a model of the human nervous system and some worksheets

I sat down and began writing in my journal, I wasn't in the habit of doing it everyday like some girls it was mostly poems or drawings.

" Amber eyes

By Bella swan

In the cold lives we live

I have found the warmth of summer and spring.

In the fires of our rushing minds I have found peace.

In the sea of vacant stares I have found Amber eyes that expose what I really am. And what I am is -"

I stop writing as I hear the chair next to me move. I shift my arm to cover my journal.

" H..Hello Bella." I hear a musical voice stutter.

I sit up and look towards Edward. And it's my turn to look shocked. His brooding expression from the first time we met had vanished and the pain he was in was non existent. Like the hate was just like a cold and he was cured.

Because the Edward before me was Smiling shyly and his pale white skin looked flushed his dark circles were less pronounced. His eyes seem to have this glow within them.

His hair was still an copper auburn mess and his clothes were still He was different. It then donned on me his eyes! The once warm Amber colored I saw before were now replaced by a stormy grey.

"Um.. Bella?"

Shoot! I haven't I responded

"you know my name?" Great job Bella.

"Yeah I heard Jessica call you that I hopes that's okay?" He said a bit rushed.

"Yeah ." I halved ignored. "Hey are you wearing contacts?" I blurted out.

The question seem to catch him off guard but he quickly composed himself.

"No my siblings decided to play a prank and get me grey contacts along with my usual ones . I might as well use them ,you know."

I knew he was lying because I've never seen contacts look so realistic. But how he spoke it made it clear that was all he was going to tell me.

"Okay then." I murmured.

"So Bella is fine right ?" Edward asked again.

"No it's fine, it's better than Isabella." I laugh . Wait no I was mad at him because he ditched out on the project and for last week!

Come on Bella it's now or never!

"Where were you last week?" I asked in my most assertive voice. "Alice said you were sick but.."

"I was!" He says quickly " sorry I was sick and I want to apologize."

"Oh for what?" I innocently said.

He look at me with an "Are you kidding face."

"Well for how I acted last week it wasn't very gentlemanly of me."

"Gentlemanly?" I smirked " I don't think I've heard a guy use that term in a while."

"Oh ,well again I'm really sorry I'll make it up to you."

I was astonished , maybe goth kids weren't so bad after all.

I was about to respond when started the class.

"And Begin!" He shouted.

We were meant to label all the nerves in the human body ,fun.

" don't worry about it." I said as I grabbed the work sheet.

" I've done this project before I could help you with the model or the essay." He offered

"The model is done as for the essay I only have to spell check it and then I'm finished." I said as I wrote.

"Oh." He said dejectedly as he was removing some of the nerves from the model.

"How about you label some nerves partner?" I asked

He stretched his lips into a crooked smile "Sure thing Partner ." He said softly.

Our fingers touched as he reached for the work sheet and I felt the same electric shock just like the first day we met.

I half expected him to jerk back like he's done before but he let his hand linger on mine for a few seconds I didn't mind especially since I saw a soft smile grace his features. He slowly takes the works sheet from me and his smile fades to a smirk.

In 5 minutes he finishes both pages of the work sheet.

"And done." He says nonchalantly.

"Mind if I check?" I ask not truly believing him.

He gestures me to go ahead.

He wasn't kidding when he said he's done this before every answer was right. And how would I know ,well I spent the last week and a half studying this material.

"Okay I guess we're done then." I said putting the worksheet down.

"Guess we are." He said.

I take out my journal once again. Since we still had 25 minuets of class left.

"What's that?" Edward asks scooting a bit closer to me.

"it's my journal ." I said quietly .

"Oh like a diary ?"

"Sorta mostly poems and drawings."

Edward was about to respond when came to our desk

" Any reason why we aren't working ?"

"Actually sir were done, Bella even double checked if our answers were correct." Edward explained.

"Did you miss swan ?" Asked not really believing Edward.

"Yup I did you can check too if you like." I offered giving him the worksheet. stayed awhile checking the answers after he saw that they were all correct he let us chat quietly amongst ourselves .

I went back to writing in my journal.

"Are they any good?" I hear Edward ask.

"What?" I said as I looked back at him

"your poems " he said staring down at my little brown journal.

"Well I'm not sure I've never shown them to anyone well besides my mom."

"Really? would you mind if I read one?" He asked smiling.

I nodded my head I turned to a poem that I wrote a week before coming to forks. I handed him the journal.

" Wondered

And every day I wondered what could be. If I said yes to my selfish ways

would I be hurting to go back the cloud filled skies and cold winter days

Would I regret the time Not spent, with him i just couldn't stay away .

But I'll keep wondering for my whole life long if I say no today but better to be wondering then fearing every mistake."

He puts down the journal and his response wasn't what I was expecting.

"If you're so miserable why do you chose to stay."

In the whole 2 weeks I've been here No one has asked me that.

"I'm not miserable it's just the right thing to do ."

"And whys that?" He asked

I sighed " well my mother remarried last September to my step dad Phil , he's a nice guy and all but he's also a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot , every time he would leave I could see how sad it made my mom. " I stop and Edward urges me to continue. Im not sure why I was compelled to tell him all this but I felt comfortable around him.

" so I told her that it was time to visit my dad and stay with him until I go off to college that way she could be with Phil more and I could be with Charlie. She didn't want to but I'm stubborn and she finally said okay and now she emails me every other day and she sounds happy."

"but you're unhappy." Edward stated.

" I would sacrifice anything to see the ones I love happy even if it means I'll be a bit miserable." I said.

Edward tilted his head and smiled widely showing off his extremely white teeth.

" You're something else Bella swan."

I blush slightly " is that bad?"

"No, it's refreshing you see I'm really good at reading people but you I just can't seem to get. " he murmurs.

I smile a bit smugly .

"Though you are hiding your pain more than you let on." He says

My smile drops " why do you care if I am in pain or not ?" I said annoyed

Edward drops his head down a bit as he fiddles with his black fingerless gloves "Because I know what it's like, to leave everything you once knew and start a different life."

"What do you mean?" I asked him but before I could get my answer the bell rang and just like the first day of school he jumped out of his seat and rushed out the door but not before handing me back my journal and whispering in my ear

"All in due time Bella."

I was left there sitting in uttered confusion. Mike came to my desk complaining " ugh that was awful!"

I got up from my desk and headed out the door with mike .

"I didn't have a problem with it." I said.

"Well yeah cuz you got Cullen apparently that goth kid ain't just weird but he's a genius ." Mike complained.

" I wouldn't call him that he said he studied the material before I guess at his old school."

" he was actually talking to you?" mike asked incredulously .

"Yeah He was."

"Well he did seem happier well for a goth anyways ,I guess he just really had a bad case of the flu last week."He mused.

"Just because he's goth or emo doesn't mean he isn't allowed to be happy ." I said a bit annoyed.

"Why are you defending him didn't he treat you like crap last week?" He said accusingly.

"Like you said mike he had a bad case of the flu and he apologized for his behavior. He's a nice person ." I didn't know why I felt so defensive maybe because I felt a kinship with Edward Cullen . we're both newcomers and know what it's like to leave everything behind ,even if I still don't know his side of the story.

"If you say so ." Muttered mike "

Mike continued chattering as we went to gym but I just could focus not even volleyball took my mind off of what Edward said. Luckily Mike was on my team today so even in my distracted state he still covered me and himself except when I had to serve.

When school was over the snow and ice disappeared and was replaced by misting rain. I walked to the parking lot towards my rusty orange truck quickly getting in it and fire put the engine so I could warm up with the heater . I put my hoodie down and let my damp hair dry with the warm air.

I looked around to see if I was clear to go and my gazed stopped when I saw messy auburn hair .it was Edward talking to Alice he was leaning on an old black Chevy 1960s Impala. Jasper was inside sticking his head out the window .Alice seemed like she was arguing with Edward judging by the way her arms where flailing a bit. He looked up and caught my stare. He smiled and waved. I smiled back. I didn't realize I was still reversing when I suddenly see him put two hands up signaling me to stop. I slammed on my breaks as hard as I could.

Good thing too because I was about to hit someone's Toyota.

I cringed and lowered my window apologizing to the pissed off driver.

I turn my head back towards Edward he was shaking his head smiling.

I ducked my head down embarrassed. As I pulled out and passed them I rolled up my window and just before it closed I could have sworn I heard him laughing.


End file.
